The end times
by magnusthered1999
Summary: Years ago a war between the Berkians and drake defenders against the outcastes, berserkers, and drago blood fist was fought and won now years later a new threat has emerged that has come that will shake the very core of the world can they survive one final trial or fall in the End Times
1. arrival

The End Times chapter one

Authors note:takes place in the same time line as hiccups return and alliances takes place after alliances

Freya was walking threw the village to the docks to meet snotlout who had become the Chieftain of berk after Stoick stepped down a year ago. Ironically around the same time Hiccup had stepped down.

She went to the docks a Berkian ship was sliding right into port and a 3 figures emerged. Freya recognized these people it was Snotlout and his bodyguards Ruffnut and Tuffnut. She went down to meet them

"Greetings Snotlout Chieftain of berk"Freya said with pride

"Greetings Freya chieftain of the Drake defenders"Snoutlout said

They began walking to the village

"So Freya wheres the Deathless?"snotlout asks

"You know he does not go by that name now he is now called the Lich king."

"Well where is he?"Snotlout asked

"He sent word he will arrive later today"Freya replied

"He was a good warrior but now people are saying he is weak me included"Snotlout said

"Well he may be blind but he can still hold its own in a fight"Freya said

"Oh please he is a blind man that uses magic to keep himself alive."Snotloud replied

"Whatever let us just head to the greathall after all today is a celebration after all!"

Unknown to them figures hiding in the shadows were waiting for them to reach the mission was simple find the lich kink and kill him


	2. a new threat

The end times chapter 2

Authors note: please review

The two chieftains went into the great hall. When they got there they had an eery feeling something was wrong. Suddenly 4 figures came out of the shadows blades drawn.

Tuffnut charged at one but was the figure hit her with a blast of magical energy sending her back 20 feet. Ruffnut did the same at another but the attacker trapped her feet in a block of ice and snotlout's weapon was heated making him drop his weapon. Freya had the most succcess having reached one of her assailants but was disarmed. One of the figures walked up to them and said "Lets head outside shall we"He said voice cold with no emotion.

They went outside to see that the tribe was gathered and there were more figures making sure nothing went wrong. The head figure who appeared to be in a gold clock came up to the crowd.

"here are your chieftains bound and helpless! They only way you will see them free is by turning your weapons on the necromancer envoys on the way here."The leader said

The villagers were conflicted on what to do some wanted to fight there way out others wanted to do what they asked and get this nightmare over with. When suddenly!

"What makes you cowards think we will let that happen!"A voice yelled

suddenly three figures came in front of the crowd two were light armored robed warriors the third was a middle aged man with a blindfold covering his eyes who was wearing a black Armor and wields a staff with a skull on it.

"Well if it isn't the Lich king"The head figure asked.

"Let them go and I might let you walk out of here with your souls not taken from you!"

"Oh what can you do your just a blind weak man."

"Weak huh"The Lich king said

suddenly he removed his blind fold to reveal his eyes one was closed with what appeared to be a knife wound the other was a brand on it pf a skull. To most this would be a gruesome sight but to the wold warriors from the war and before knew him not as the Lich king but as the head trainer and head adviser to the former chieftain Hiccup. He was Matthew Dragonblood.

"Alright men you know what to do"Matthew yelled he and his men split up and attacked the figures one shot a large wave of magic at Matthew He countered with his own magic another charged with a dagger about to stab matthew dodged summoned the spectral energy around him and sliced the man in two the attackers were surprised he could fight with that much accuracy. Seeing as magic didn't affect him most of the figures charged at him only to be stopped by his guards. Matthew went and fought the leader ho attacked by shooting a wave of energy seeing the wave Matthew quickly harnessed all the power he could muster he unleashed the most powerful spell at his disposal suddenly the figures began shaking and convulsing in pain as such large spirit essences came from them and into Matthew staff the spell worked the souls of the figures were taken from them and they died as a result.

The battle was over Whoever remained started clearing the bodies.

HE walked up to Freya ad said

"Hows Hiccup"

She smiled "My dad is fine there in a hut on the other side of town."

"Then I will see him its been a long time.


	3. reunion and planning

The end times chapter 3

I own nothing

Authors note:hay comment please

Matthew walked threw the door of a hut on the north side of the village.

"Hello anybody here!"He yelled

"Is that you Matt?"Said a voice from inside the house.

"Yea its me."Matthew replied.

"Its great to see you again."The man replied

"Its great to see you to Hiccup"He said

"How have you been?"Hiccup asked

"I am well how about you?"Matthew asked

"I am doing well Astrid is out getting food she wont be back until later today and we both will be at the meeting."Hiccup said

"I know I suppose I need to explain who these people are."Matt replied

"Hows Maric?"Matthew asked

"He hardly leaves the forge since you left." Hiccup answered

"I figured."Matt replied in a sorrowful tone.

"I always wondered why you left."Hiccup said

"In truth I left because I felt I should I had ability's beyond my anything iv seen and there were more people like me if I could gather them I could rebuild and maybe find some more on my lineage."Matthew replied

After talking a bit more about old times Matthew realized he had to get to the great hall for the meeting

When he got to the great hall he found the others have taken there seats.

"Ah you have arrived." said Freya

"Lets begin." Matthew said

"Alright."Freya replied

"Three days ago there was an assassination attempt on my life by the same men who attacked today. They failed on both attempts we did find out who they are from one of them who we captured. They are an old foe of my people the Mages they wield powerful magic like my people however there magic is not like ours. We do not know what they are planning but one thing I know is that we are at war.

Matthew as interrupted as soon as he said war.

"What do you mean we this is your problem as far as we know they just want you people dead." Snotlout said

"No they want us all dead in the olden days of my people there was a war between us and them the Mages wanted to cast a spell to reshape the world start anew to transcend. They succeeded in a way

but they stayed human thanks to a counter spell for there spell to work to an extent for it to work nobody from this world must survive we made a spell that allowed us to send people to this world but if someone with out any magical ability would remember nothing."

the group was shocked these revelations

"What can we do against this."Freya asked

"We need to relocate the leaders of the tribes to the necropolis the city of the dead only there can we be safe from any attack and we must prepare our army's.

"Agreed we will begin preparations."

Authors note:please please please comment and let me know how the story is!


	4. notice

Due to not many views and me working on my own writings I am putting the story up for adoption please review or P.M if you want to adopt it


End file.
